The Tribe
by Coen
Summary: Europian people visit a farm in a futuristic US. Soon, they are in the middle of it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Before you start reading you might want to keep the following things in mind. In this piece of the text I will be trying to give a short explanation of the situation in which the story takes place: It's in a futuristic US where a piece of land (large piece of land) has been returned to the natives. Some Europeans aided them in rebuilding their society and still live there in settlements and farms that are usually neutral and left alone. Most of the settlements are scattered throughout the territory, divided in little groups.  
However, not all the settlements are completely neutral. One settlement has a close bond with the Katari tribe. The warriors of the settlement (called Guardians) have fought side by side with Katari warriors in various battles. There are different ranks within the Guardians:  
- Guardians (the normal group of Guardians, their main occupation is security of the settlements and the area around it, they do not participate in the real battles if only to defend the settlements themselves which hardly ever turn into a battle field)  
- Elite Guard (consisting of about 50 Elite warriors that have received good training from Katari Templar and tribe members. They fight side by side with the Katari tribe members in the event of an attack. Their main task is to aid in the defense of the Katari territory  
- Imperial Guard (Elite Guardians who show great skill and determination are put into the Imperial Guard. The group travels throughout the area, training and maintaining security as they go. Honor has a high value for them and they will sacrifice their lives if needed which also explains their main message: Dulce et Decorum est Pro Patria Mori (How sweet and fitting it is to die for one's country).

The Katari tribe is a tribe of Indians that have live in the mentioned area. Their hero of ancient days is Karim, an elite knife fighting warrior who was eventually slain in battle because he let his emotions get the better of him. Karim was killed when he went insane because the love of his life was killed. Karim, convinced of his own skill, tried breaking through the lines of his opponents to kill their leader. He was slain however while attempting to break through the lines. Confused as he was he could not defend himself with all his skill. Despite Karim getting killed the Katari still honor his memory. The elite warriors of the Katari, the Templar, carry the blood of Karim.

Within the Katari tribe itself there aren't actual ranks. The older men and the most courageous warriors have a high position. Highest are the Templar. Elite warriors that wear black cloaks and are specialized in fighting with one type of weapon. The Templar are divided in groups:  
- Master Templar (the leader of the Templar, he has the most Templar blood of all)  
- Senior Templar (a Templar that has already given blood to a Templar and has introduced that Templar to their customs)  
- Templar (Elite warrior that has been introduced to the ways of the Templar)  
The Templar are said to "bear" the blood of Karim and are also referred to as blood bearers instead of Templar. The bearer of the blood gains extreme skill and agility along with enhanced physical and mental fitness and durability. The amount of blood a Templar carries is partly responsible for how much their skills are enhanced. The Master Templar carries most of the blood but his own blood is vital to his survival as to body would die without it.

When introduced to the rank of Templar, a word is scarred in the arm of the new Templar. A Templar ready to advance in the ranks or a Senior Templar then makes a horizontal cut below his own word and exchanges the blood by pushing it against the word. Because of the ability of the Templar blood to create scar tissue, the word remains on the arm of the Templar, separating him from the other warriors. Due to this enhanced ability, Templar wounds heal quicker then the wounds of normal warriors however the recovery means a scar. Therefor, Templar are usually covered in scars. The longer they're Templar, the more scars they usually have.

The Templar are feared all over the battlefield due to their quick approach and deadly skill. Templar are known for their ability to face and defeat large amount of enemy warriors without help of allied forces. The first Templar, Karim, is said to have once defeated 50 enemy warriors without being slain himself. Not many have fought a Templar and lived to tell about it. It is said that whoever sees one will die.

The ways of the Templar are covered in mystery and the only explanation that is offered to the main visitor is the information at the public computer which offers a very poor definition: Templar - Elite stealth warrior


	2. Chapter 1 :: The Arrival

**Chapter 1 – The arrival**

**I**

The bus slowly sought it way through the dusty countryside. The people inside were looking out of the windows without actually enjoying the beautiful environment, tired as they were from the long journey they had made. Contrary to the dull atmosphere inside the bus was the amount of flourishing flowers and animals outside. The further the journey progressed the more life the bus seemed to encounter. 'How long till we're there?' a student asked the driver.  
'Not that long,' he replied. 'I need to turn on the radio now and keep on driving. The instructions say we'll be guided further.' The man turned on the radio which gave a beeping noise, waking up all the students. One of their teachers got himself a microphone, looked into the bus and spoke.'Good morning everyone. I know everyone will be tired from the long trip. We are expected to arrive soon so I'm asking you to hold on a little longer.' As he put down the microphone the radio started making noise and a strong voice spoke very clearly. 'This is Kai from the Imperial Guard. You have just entered Katari territory. Unidentified vehicle, please identify yourself.'  
Students got up and yelled with fear due to this hostile welcome. The driver smiled and picked up the microphone. 'This is bus E770, we are expected to arrive here.'  
'Copy that E770,' the radio replied. 'Please slow down, you will be escorted to a stopping place to receive further instructions and await your escort. It will allow your students to get some fresh air. They'll like that. Kai out.'  
The radio was silent again and the students gazed at each other with amazement. This unknown voice had sounded hostile yet very professional. Who could these people be? 'Look!' a girl yelled. Tess finally opened her eyes and looked through the window. People on horses had joined them and were escorting them. 'Please stop here,' the radio commented. This new voice sounded different, heavy. The driver stopped and opened the door and the teacher got up. 'Feel free to look around but stay close to the bus,' he said. Tess got up and joined her friends as they went outside.

A couple of their escort had remained near the bus. Contrary to what she had expected Tess and her classmates discovered them to be young boys aged 16 to about 20. 'Look at them, they're so attractive!' Maria yelled. 'Look at that blond guy over there. He's huge!'  
Tess looked to were her friend had pointed. Two young men on horses were approaching the bus. One was riding a pitch black horse and was indeed tall and blond. He was wearing a brown shirt that kept his shoulders naked. On his upper arm was a tattoo of a wolf's head and some scars below that. His face was like a mask, showing no emotion or thought. The man next to him was a brown haired man who was probably aged 19. He was wearing a black shirt and he also wore a necklace of gold. Both men were armed with a knife that hung on their belts and kept banging against their legs as they approached the group.  
When they arrived both dismounted their horses and entered the bus, completely ignoring the hungry eyes of the female students that had looked at them as if they were pieces of meat. They quickly left the bus with the teacher and the driver quickly following them. The brown haired man spoke. 'I am Kai,' he said. 'The leader of the Imperial Guard. I cannot escort you any further then this but I've already requested back-up to escort you to your main destination.' Both men nodded to show they understood. Kai and his friend turned around and left the teacher and the driver standing alone in front of the bus that had to endure the full fury of the sun as there was hardly any shade.  
Some of the students were already talking to their escort. Boys were looking at the weapons that were carried by the Imperial Guard and part of the girls tried flirting with them which hardly ever worked as the escort was polite yet professional. Kai quickly whistled and the largest part of the group mounted their horses and left. The ones that did stay didn't salute those that were leaving but seemed to ignore them. Tess, or rather Maria forced her to follow the blond boy who did not join his comrades but went for a tree. He leaned against it and closed his eyes. His arms in front of his body. 'What's his name?' Maria wondered. I heard that other guy was called Kai but what's his?'  
'I don't know,' Tess said a little annoyed. 'Go and ask him.'  
'I can't,' Maria turned a little red.  
'He won't bite you if that's what you're worried about.'  
'It's not that, I just, I can't. OK?'  
'Sure, want me to ask him?'  
Maria gazed at her, 'Would you?'  
'If that makes you happy.' Tess smiled at her friend and walked towards the boy.  
He was still leaning against the tree and hadn't moved since he stood there. Tess could feel the change of temperature as she entered the cooler shade. She looked at the boy and opened her mouth but closed it as she was about to speak. There was something about him. He emitted something. Some kind of strength. She couldn't really describe it but she felt a strange kind of strength whilst she stood there. 'Tess! Never mind!' Maria ran towards her and pulled her away from the boy. 'It's OK. Just don't.'  
'Fine.'  
A sweet and gentle breeze blew and made the hair of the boy turn into a golden mass of hair. The breeze was hard and turned into a firm wind. 'What's this?' Maria shouted.  
'Calm down, it's nothing.' The voice sounded harsh and very heavy. Tess turned around but the boy hadn't moved. He was still standing in the same position, not looking up or opening his eyes.  
'Did you say something?' she asked. The boy opened his eyes and looked at her. His face didn't express anything. He looked at her and it felt like he was looking inside her soul. Tess immediately backed off and left the boy who had closed his eyes again.  
All of the sudden a yell made Maria and Tess look up. 'Horses!'  
About a dozen of horses came galloping towards the bus. Their riders were dressed in black and were wearing a red band around their arm. The leader was a brown haired boy who had a wooden stick at his back which obviously served as his weapon. He jumped off his horse in full speed and jumped about 3 meters into the air. His landing was smooth and when the dust had settled the brown haired boy was facing the blond one. They looked at each other and smiled. 'Are you ready?' the brown haired boy asked.  
'Of course,' the other replied. 'We were already waiting for you.'  
'Great.' The brown haired boy turned to the teachers. 'Could you get everyone into the bus again, please? We're the escort.'  
The teachers nodded. 'Everyone into the bus please! Quickly now!'  
As everyone rushed to get into the bus the escort was forming a group. It took about five minutes for everyone to get into the bus and the radio was on when everyone was quiet. 'Hello everyone, my name is Martin,' the brown haired boy said. 'I will be in charge of your escort today. You can keep the radio on if you like so you guys can keep track of what we're doing. I must warn you though, if something goes wrong you'll know too while you might not have to. So please don't panic if it looks like something is wrong. The people that are escorting you are called The Guardians, they have been properly trained.'  
Martin went silent and turned towards his Guardians.  
'What do you want?' the teacher asked. A terrible noise arose as all the students started talking at once. The majority of the students wanted to keep the radio on. 'Martin? We'll keep the radio on,' the teacher said.  
'Okidoki,' Martin replied. 'All forces, please report ready,' he continued.  
'Red Leader, this is Red One reporting ready.'  
'Red Leader, this is Red Two reporting ready.'  
'Red Leader, this is Red Three reporting ready.'  
'Red Four is ready, Red Leader.'  
As soon as everyone had reported ready Martin immediately took command.  
'Listen up, we'll escort you but our horses aren't machines. Keep driving at around 30 km/h, our horses will keep up with that.'  
'The road won't allow much more either,' the hard voice said.  
'Will you be joining in on this one?' Martin asked.  
'Of course.'  
'Team Red, Fights as a Wolf has joined the escort.' Martin said.  
'This is Red One, I resign my position. New position is Red Two.'  
'Team Red, all up one.'  
'Copy that,' the radio replied.  
'They're experts aren't they?' Maria whispered.  
The bus started driving and the Guardians at the sides were keeping up as they went, giving each other information through the radio if needed. 'Red Leader, this is Blue Leader. Unknown rider discovered, five minutes ahead of you.' The students in the bus looked at each other, tense and even scared.'  
'This is Red One, breaking formation. I'll intercept and identify the rider.'  
'Copy that Red One,' Martin replied. 'Red Two, cover for Red One.'  
'Sure thing.'  
The pitch black horse broke away from the escort running with tremendous speed. Its rider was riding it with ease and didn't have any trouble to handling his horse at the speed it had. It didn't take long before they lost sight of the horse and its rider.

**II**

The radio remained silent after that. Everyone seemed to be waiting for Red One to reply. Guardians who had been telling each other jokes over the radio were silent and even the students hardly talked. Every time a voice sounded over the radio people looked up, hoping for the voice of Red One to sound and tell everyone it was all right. Yet, the longer they waited the more logical it became that the unknown rider was not an ally but an enemy.  
'Why isn't he contacting them?' Maria whispered. 'He could have been back by now.' She looked at Tess who gazed back at her.  
'Maybe it was an enemy. Maybe he's fighting him.'  
'Perhaps he's dead.'  
'He won't be killed,' Martin's voice said over the radio.  
Maria looked to the sky with amazement in her eyes. Tess barely managed not to shout. 'Did you hear that?' Maria asked.  
'Yes,' Martin replied. 'There are little mics throughout the bus. You had your head close to one so I could hear your question.'  
'Are you sure he isn't in trouble?' Maria asked again.  
'Certain.'  
'How can you be?' Tess asked. 'I mean, he hasn't said a word since he left.'  
'My friend is very skilled,' Martin replied. 'There is no warrior here that can injure him, let alone kill him.'  
'Red Leader, we are approaching the point were the enemy was sighted. Waiting for instructions.'  
'Keep going,' Martin instructed the Guardians and the driver of the bus.  
'Be on your guard though,' he added.  
'There'll be no need for that,' a voice said. 'I identified the unknown rider, all is well.'  
'Okay. Then get going guys!' Martin yelled.  
Everyone replied at exactly the same time. 'Roger.'  
'Red One, please take over.'  
'Will do.' The boy on the black horse was riding next to the bus and seemed to be unharmed. 'Listen carefully, your escort will be limited to three riders only. You can speed up to about 70km/h as we're close to the border and our horses will be able to keep up. Got that?'  
The driver took the microphone and confirmed what he had just been told.  
'I see two riders on black horses,' he said. 'Where's the third?'  
'He's here!' A black haired boy on a pitch black horse joined the escort. 'I'm ready,' he added.  
'Break away now, please,' the blond boy said.  
The driver hit the gas and the bus increased speed. 'They'll never keep up,' several students screamed. 'We will, not to worry,' Martin said with a calm voice.  
All the students were over one another to look out of the windows. The three young men on the black horses were riding like professionals and managed to control there horses despite the tremendous speed they had. 'We're nearing our final destination,' the blond boy said. 'ETA is five minutes.'  
After a silence that lasted five minutes the bus slowly stopped and the students and their teacher went out of the bus. Tess got up and followed her class into the fresh air. As soon as she got out she looked around. The Guardians with red bands on their arm had been joined by people who carried blue ones. She noticed they were more heavily armed then the people who had been escorting them.  
Her classmates were looking at the farm of which they had just entered the main compound. It was a huge white building with several windows of what appeared to be several rooms. To the building's right were stables that seemed to house over 50 horses. There were even more guardians on the compound. All were working and seemed busy. A somewhat older lady and her husband were waiting for the students to gather. Behind them the Guardians that had escorted the bus were dismounting their horses and made sure they got food and water before they were lead to the stables in order to get some rest.  
Those that were finished caring for their animals teamed up behind the older couple and looked at the students and their teachers. Some were smiling to them others were just curiously looking. There were also Guardians who showed no interest at all and who were talking to each other. Martin and the two others who had escorted the bus for the last five minutes were talking to each other and were hardly paying attention to the students.  
As soon as the woman was certain every had left the bus she started talking. 'Welcome everybody,' she said and she waited for everyone to stop talking which didn't take very long as there was a lot of surprise when she started speaking in Dutch. A bird flew over and landed in front of the group only to fly away again. 'My name is Katrina,' she continued. 'Welcome to this farm. I hope you will spend two lovely weeks here.' She shortly paused as she looked at the students and smiled. 'Before I give you any more information about our hotel I must first provide you with some annoying yet very vital rules. Listen carefully as they're important. In the worst event they might even save your life.'  
After she said that the students began to talk. Maria looked at Tess and whispered: 'What did she say?'  
'Quiet everyone!' the teacher commanded.  
Katrina thankfully nodded. 'Within this compound we can completely guarantee your safety. Once you leave however you will have to wear one of these.' She put a bracelet in the air, made of a strange plastic like material. 'As you know there are native tribes living in this area. The only way they can tell you do not live here is through one of these. Wear them as soon as you're out of this area and no harm can come to you from them.'  
A classmate with the name of John raised his hand. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'But how do we know for certain they won't attack us if we wear it?'  
'A very smart question,' Katrina said.  
'It would be dishonorable,' the blond boy answered, looking at John. He was still speaking English.  
'That's it?' John asked in English.  
'Yes,' Katrina said, talking Dutch again. 'Now, should you want to go out of the area we want you to ask one of the people that escorted you to accompany you. Just to be sure. Anyone leaving without one of them will be disallowed from leaving the compound on their own. Every Guardian may take up to three students. Exceptions are the three people that are standing behind me. Boys, if you could come forward, please.' As she spoke the three stepped forward into the sunlight. Looking at the students. 'Normal Guardians will wear a red band around their arm. These three won't so look at them carefully. I will introduce them to you so you know there names. Feel free to ask them anything you'd like to know. The large black haired boy at my right is Kain.' Kain waved at the students and smiled. 'Hello everyone,' he said. 'To my left is Martin. The somewhat smaller man, sorry Martin,' she added.  
'It's OK.' Martin smiled at the students.  
'Last but not least, the tall blond man standing next to Kain, he's called Coen.'  
Maria repeated his name after it was said. 'Coen. He's called Coen.'  
'So now you know,' Tess smiled. She kept an eye on the young man who did not respond to his name. He faintly nodded to the students and that was about it.  
'If everyone would care to follow me now,' Katrina said. 'You'll be shown to your rooms.'  
The class followed Katrina and her husband inside and as everyone gathered in the main hall which was a large, white painted room with a counter he turned around. 'I am Hendrik,' he said in Dutch. 'As you can hear my name is a typical Dutch one. I will explain how everything works with the rooms. In the bracelets you'll be receiving is a little sensor that can unlock your rooms. We have rooms for two, three and four people so if you "team up" so to say we can upload the data to your bracelets. We recommend you keep them on all times as they also guarantee your safety outside the compound.'  
'Tess, how about you and me take a room together with Monica?' Maria asked.  
Tess considered it for a moment but she quickly agreed. 'Yeah, great.'  
'Okay, lets get our bracelets then.'  
The three of them walked to the counter and told Hendrik they'd like a three person room. 'That's fine,' he smiled. 'The three gentlemen behind me will gladly help you with the bracelets.' Behind him Kain, Martin and Coen were busy at the counter. 'This way please,' Coen said looking at Tess. She walked towards him and looked at the young man. His hair was long and looked as if it hadn't been cut for some time. His face was like a mask showing hardly any emotion. As she tried to look in his eyes his eyes found hers and she sought them for emotion which she hardly found. Coen placed a bracelet on a panel and pressed some buttons. He typed using one hand. 'There you go,' he said, looking at her. 'Room 29.'  
'Thanks,' she smiled.  
'No prob.' He handed her the bracelet and their hands touched when he gave it to her. His hand felt pretty rough as if the skin had been badly taken care of. Yet it also felt warm. Tess put the bracelet on her arm, smiled again and walked away with Maria and Monica.  
'You had all the luck,' Maria told Tess.  
'I really don't understand what you see in him. He's so harsh,' Tess said.  
'Maybe, but he's cute.'  
Tess began to laugh, truly amused by her friend. 'You'll come to your senses,' she said and Monica laughed too. 'Come on, lets go to our room.'  
They walked up the stairs and ended up in a long hallway with doors and numbers. They searched and quickly found room 29. Tess noticed a little pad on the wall and she pressed her bracelet against it. As the bracelet touched it the door unlocked and they entered their room, carrying their bags inside.  
'It's beautiful,' Maria said.  
The room was very large and painted in a soft yellow color. It had several windows and glass doors that provided access to a balcony at opposite to the door through which they had just entered. When they fully entered the room they noticed that the wall which created a hallway like impression upon entering the room was in fact the wall of the bathroom. Tess walked further into the room and sat down on the bed. There were three beds of which two were next to each other and the other opposite to them. Next to the bathroom door was a closet for clothing and bags. Quickly they began to unpack.  
Whilst they were in the middle to unpack a voice spoke over the intercom. 'Could everyone please gather in the main hall? We'll be showing you the rest of the hotel,' Katrina's voice said.  
Maria got up from her bed. 'Come on,' she said. Tess and Monica quickly followed her down the stairs to the main hall were Katrina and most of the other students were waiting. 'Is everyone there?' Katrina asked.  
The teacher counted the students and confirmed everyone was there.  
'I'm sorry to bother you yet again,' Katrina apologized. 'You must be so very tired. I promise this is the last time I'll bother you till dinner's ready. This little tour around the hotel will only take half an hour at most. You've got three hours of free time after that to get settled in and to get some rest.'  
The students laughed and nodded to show their approval.  
'Please follow me,' Katrina said. She lead the group to a room right of the counter. 'This is the dining room,' she said. 'At lovely days like these we usually have dinner outside but if the weather doesn't allow it we eat here.'  
The dining room was a large room with little groups of tables consisting of tables with five, six or sometimes eight chairs around them, depending on the size of the table. The room was very bright and opposite to the door stood a very large table which obviously served to put all the food on during meals.  
'To our right,' Katrina continued. 'Is a room were you can sit and relax.' She opened a door and let the students enter it. In the room were a couple of pool tables, table tennis tables and several PC's. There was also a TV hanging on the wall and throughout the room were comfortable chairs and couches in some reddish color. 'If you ever feel the need to relax this is the right place,' Katrina explained. 'You can use everything that's here for free. Use it decent though.'  
The students spread throughout the room. Some of the boys dropped themselves on the couches and enjoyed them. 'Next stop, the girls will probably like it best but who knows,' Katrina said. She left the room and opened a door to the main hall. Opposite to the counter were some more stairs that lead to a room similar to the main hallway without the counter. 'The door to your left leads to the gym,' Katrina said. 'You can train there for free but it's recommendable to ask one of the guardians to help you at first. And now, for the girls liking. Please go through those doors.'  
'Yikes! People!' Kain shouted when Maria opened the door. The sun shone into Tess her eyes so she couldn't see properly. However she was simply pushed outside by the others. 'This is the place to get yourself a nice tan,' Katrina said.  
'Yeah, just look at me,' Kain smiled. 'I come here every day.' He lay down on some kind of bench and enjoyed the sun. He wore nothing but a boxer short kind of clothing and his muscular body was getting a lot of female attention. 'Be careful not to burn though,' Martin said. Some of the students looked behind them. Against the brick wall that was covered in shade two other boys were standing. Both Coen and Martin had stood in the shade, keeping quiet and out of sight as the students only had eye for Kain and the beautiful sight. Martin walked into the sunlight and smiled at the students while Coen closed his eyes and paid no attention to them whatsoever.  
The balcony provided lots of space for over 20 people to bathe in the sunlight and Martin dropped himself on one of the couches, still looking at the students. 'It's hot here,' Maria said.  
'Yeah, temperature here is about five or ten degrees Celsius higher then the actual temperature,' Kain said, speaking Dutch now. 'Take of some clothes if you're feeling to warm.'  
'You wish,' she replied.  
'To bad, Kain,' Martin said.  
Tess laughed and Martin looked at her, smiled and turned his face away, looking at Coen. 'The second class should be arriving shortly,' he said in Dutch. 'Will you join in again?'  
'I'm not sure,' Coen answered in Dutch, keeping his eyes closed.  
'How late are you expecting them?' Katrina asked.  
'Within the hour,' Martin said while he was enjoying the warmth of the sun.  
'Excuse me,' Tess said. 'Who will be coming?'  
'More Dutch students.' It was Kain who answered her question. 'You'll surely like them as they also speak Dutch.' Kain shortly smiled to her and returned to the position he had been in when they entered the balcony. On his back, facing the sun.  
'Well, this about concludes what I wanted to show you,' Katrina said. 'You can ask anything you like to these three gentlemen and the other Guardians who're around. Enjoy your time here, dinner will be ready at six. It will also be announced through the intercom. I must be off now.'  
She turned around and left the students. Some turned around and went for their rooms. 'What shall we be doing?' Maria asked Tess.  
'Not sure,' she replied. 'Hey. Kain?'  
'Yes?' Kain opened his eyes and looked at Tess. 'How late will those new students arrive?'  
'Not sure. In about 30 minutes from the moment we leave to escort them. Why? Are you so keen to meet them?'  
'I'd like to know who they are.'  
'Well, this sun deck provides an excellent view of the main compound. If you want to make sure you notice their arrival you might as well stay here. It counters the jet lag too,' Kain said. 'Be careful not to burn though,' he added. 'That wouldn't be a good start of your holiday here.'  
'What do you say, Maria? Shall we stay here?'  
'Yeah, sure. She replied. But let me get my bikini on then and my sunglasses.'  
'Can you take mine too?' Tess asked.  
'Yeah sure, I'll be right back.' Maria got up and walked downstairs to their room. Kain looked at her till she was out of his sight and turned around.  
'Attractive isn't she?' Tess asked him.  
He smiled at her. 'You've guessed it.'  
Tess undressed herself as she wore her bikini under her normal clothing.  
'You got Kain's hopes up for nothing,' Martin said and Kain laughed at him.  
Tess lay down on a stretcher on her tummy and looked at the third person that was still on the roof, Coen. He hadn't said a word and was still standing in the shade. What's going through his mind? Tess wondered as she looked at the young man. He appeared strong and his arms were muscular. The tattoo and scars on his left upper arm seemed as they had been there for a while. It was strange, while the others seemed to show a good interest in their guests this boy had not shown any interest whatsoever. Although she wasn't interested in him like Maria was, Tess was intrigued by the silent young man who seemed to emit some kind of strange strength.  
'Kain! Are you up there?' a voice shouted.  
'Yes I am, William,' Kain replied. 'Why?'  
'We've just received word from Kai. He has intercepted and escorted the second bus. They are at the central point waiting for their escort.'  
Coen walked to the edge of the roof. His sudden movement scared Tess and he walked straight past her, if she had put out her hand she would have touched him. Coen looked down on the person who was talking to them. 'What time did Kai contact you?'  
'About five minutes ago.'  
'You'll be joining in?' Martin asked. He got up and placed his hand on Coen's shoulder.  
'I will.'  
'Good. William? Prepare our horses.'  
'Yes, sir.' William turned around and went for the stables.  
'Lets go.' Martin and Coen simply stepped over the edge and made a fall of about five meters to the ground. Tess got up and watched them get up again, unharmed. 'See you around, Tess,' Kain said. He smiled at her and also jumped down the roof. He gently fell and rolled over as soon as he touched the ground. He was also unharmed.  
'See you in half an hour!' he shouted, waving at Tess and Maria who had just rejoined her friend. 'Sure thing!' she shouted back.  
'Coen!' Maria shouted. 'Make sure you get back in one piece!'  
He looked and her and simply raised his hand to let her know he heard what she said to him.  
'He likes me, I'm certain of it,' Maria said, laying back on one of the stretchers.  
Tess laughed out loud again. 'I really think you should consider someone else.'  
She hesitated for a moment, stroked her own hair and continued. 'Kain seemed interested. You'd probably have more chance if you'd go after him.'  
Maria considered the possibility.  
'I mean, Coen is so quiet and you haven't managed to get him to say a single word to you,' Tess continued. 'Try your luck with Kain. I'm sure that'll turn out much better.'  
'Maybe I will. I'll just see what happens. Maybe Coen'll warm up to me.'  
'I doubt it.'  
'Say Tess, you aren't interested in him yourself, are you?'  
Maria looked at Tess suspiciously when she said that.  
'Me? Of course not. As I said, the boy is so harsh and quiet. If he'd talk more I might have been but that silence is so annoying and doesn't make him my type at all.'  
'I guess that silence is really troubling,' Maria sighed. 'Let's see if I can persuade Kain now, shall I?'  
'You're awful,' Tess said.  
'I know,' Maria grinned a little. 'But these boys live out here. They can't really expect me to start a proper relationship with them now can they?'  
'I'm not sure.' Tess hesitated and continued: 'I'd want a proper relationship with whoever I'd meet. Either here or back home. Not just a one night stand or something like that.'  
When she had said that she fell silent, what she said had sounded so naive.  
Maria considered what she had just said. 'Do you fancy any of them?' she asked her.  
'No,' Tess replied. 'Not at the moment. Most of them seem cool guys but I'm not that quick with "falling in love" as you are.'  
'Well, you've got two weeks ahead of you so not to worry,' Maria happily said. 'Who knows, maybe you'll find one of them special too.'  
Tess lay down and enjoyed the sun. 'Who knows.'  
She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun.  
Her class had left early in the morning, around 04:00 in the night, when the sun had barely set, they had left for the airport. Their flight was scheduled to leave at 08:00 but had a delay of half an hour so they left at 08:30. The flight itself had taken about four hours so they had arrived at 12:30. People had already been tired at that point. She had already began to experience the annoyance of a jet lag as they had traveled back in time so it was only 10:00 when they finally managed to leave the airport after an hour of searching for their luggage. Luckily for them, the bus was already there so they could get in straight away. The driver had advised all of them to get some rest and Tess had slept for about an hour or two but she was still exhausted due to all the new impressions and the amount of time the journey had taken. Lying here in the sun was relaxing and allowed her to regain some mental strength as she felt terribly tired. I'll sure be glad when I'm in bed, she thought. This day has been very heavy so far.  
'What time will they return?' Maria asked.  
'According to Kain it would take about half an hour,' Tess told her.  
'Time for me to get some rest then,' Maria said as she lay down next to Tess and closed her eyes. 'We'll hear the buss anyway,' she said as she closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2 :: A Second Group Arrives

**Chapter 2 – A second group arrives **

**I**

It was only a couple of kilometers away from the farm, the place were the escorts met. Martin and Coen lead both of the groups. 'Who will do what?' Martin asked him. 'I don't mind either way.'  
'I'll take Team Blue,' Coen said, as he took a blue band and put it around his arm.  
'Okay, I'll take Team Red then.' Martin attached a small headset to his ear. He had wore the same one the first time. The headset allowed every Guardian to talk to the others over the radio. Also, the main base had a radio that was manned 24/7 so there was always contact with the main base. Coen also took a headset and put it in his ear.  
'We'll use channel five as the private channel,' he said. 'Same as the previous escort.'  
'Seems like a plan,' Martin said. 'William,' Martin addressed a blond haired boy that was carrying a tomahawk as a weapon down his belt. He was only a bit larger then Martin himself and already had a headset plugged in and turned on. You could hear other voices over the radio. 'You'll be Red One. Select about nine others and have them get ready,' Martin told him.  
'Yes sir.'  
'Kain?' Coen looked at him. 'Blue One?'  
'Sounds splendid,' Kain replied as he got himself a blue band and put it around his arm. He loudly shouted to some of the other Guardians to get a blue band and a headset.  
'We'd better be on our way then.' Martin looked at Coen and he nodded.  
'I think so too,' he replied. 'Are you looking forward to seeing them again?'  
'Not really.' Coen got up and searched a small bag. He got two smaller knifes out which he attached to his own weapon. The smaller knifes could be used for throwing at enemies and had already served him brilliantly in the past. 'I'm not sure what to expect but I don't really care either way.'  
'You know they'll probably be looking forward to seeing you,' Martin said. 'It's been more then a year.'  
Coen nodded. 'I know.'  
A year, one year, he thought. An entire year ago I decided to stay here. It's incredible. He could still recall the faces of the people that loved him when he said he'd stay behind. They were surprised and not to happy either. 'Valentina.'  
'What did you say?' Martin asked him.  
'Nothing. Old memories.'  
'Not every girl will desert you like she did.'  
Coen smiled at him. 'I know that. However I am not that keen to find out.'  
'You're actually staying away from the girls?' Kain looked stunned. 'That Maria seemed interested.'  
'I know.'  
'She's pretty.'  
'Have fun with her.' Coen turned away and mounted his horse. 'We should be going,' he said.  
'Roger,' Kain replied.  
'I'll be in touch over the radio,' Martin said. 'Channel six will be the public channel.'  
'Got it. Good luck.'  
The two groups saluted each other and went separate ways.  
'Team Blue, secure the perimeter,' Coen ordered. 'I want the entire area the bus will be coming through to be entirely clean. We'll scout five to ten minutes ahead.'  
'Roger.' Everyone replied to let him know they'd understood.  
'Want to check out the bus?' Kain asked him.  
Coen considered his proposal. 'Maybe I should.'  
'Lets go then.'  
Kain and Coen left the group and went for a hilltop which provided a view of the area the bus was in. The ride took less then five minutes. The hilltop was covered in trees, providing shade from the hot sun. Kain and Coen walked to the edge and looked down. Before their eyes they saw a bus with people walking around it. The reunion with his classmates from this distance didn't strike Coen at all. He just stood and watched. From the right he could see Martin and the others approach the bus to escort them.  
'I can't find her anywhere. Are you sure she's with them?' Kain asked.  
'I can't see her either,' Coen replied. 'But I can sense her. She's there alright.'  
'Guess the blood bond between the two of you is still strong,' Kain said. 'This year must have been heavy for her.'  
'Guess so.'  
Coen closed his eyes and pictured Marloes in his mind. Her strong body and her pretty and delicate face. I'm sorry I had to leave you, Marloes. I just couldn't go back with you. I had to stay behind. I just had to.  
'There she is,' Kain said. 'She still looks beautiful.'  
He looked at Coen who opened his eyes and looked down again. He could see her walking towards the bus. Her hair was still painted a little more blond then it actually was. She hadn't changed the way she wore it this year and she seemed to be well.  
'I never really realized how attractive she actually is,' Kain said.  
'She has a boyfriend for over two years now,' Coen said. 'So don't even think about it.'  
Kain looked at him. 'Didn't stop you.'  
'It eventually did.'  
Kain laughed. 'Eventually.'  
'One of us always stopped the other.'  
'Coen,' Kain put his hand on his shoulder. 'Relax. I was only joking. No need to discuss about it. It's fine.'  
'I am not proud of what happened back then,' Coen said. 'Even though it couldn't be helped considering the circumstances.'  
'You didn't know the bond between the two of you was that strong.' Kain spoke slowly and thoughtful. 'Still, you have to admit it was a nice way of finding out,' he smiled.  
'You imagination is getting the better of you. One of us stopped the other remember,' Coen reminded him.  
'Yeah but only if you were in the risk of going to far.' Kain was almost laughing out loud. 'We'd better be off,' he added. 'It's nearly time.'  
As Coen nodded both of them went downhill again and joined their group. 'Everyone ready?' Coen asked.  
'Yes, sir.'  
Martin, Coen concentrated himself on Martin and clearly sent the words to him. "We're ready when you are."  
"I'm leaving now," the voice of Martin said in his head.  
'Team Blue switch to our own channel and start scouting ahead,' Kain commanded. 'Blue Three and Four, scout about ten minutes ahead. Report anything suspicious.  
'Copy that.' Two riders left the main group and scouted ahead.  
'Blue Two and Five,' Coen said. 'Scout ahead for about fifteen minutes.'  
'Sure thing, sir.' Two other riders left the main group, leaving three riders being Blue Six, Kain and Coen.  
'No need to send out more riders I think,' Kain said.  
'Agreed.' Coen made his horse run a little faster and switched to the public channel so he could listen in. He muted his mic so he could not be heard and kept the channel of his own team open as well. 'Red One taking over rear position.'  
'Copy that. Red Two, cover the left flank,' Martin ordered.  
'Roger.'  
'Blue Leader, this is Blue Three. Possible enemy sighted ten minutes ahead of the bus's current location.'  
Coen immediately switched his mic on and left the public channel. 'Enemy specifications?'  
'Single rider wearing Baramtal war colors. Armed with bow and arrow.'  
'Intercept the rider and get him out. Be on your guard. Report back in ten minutes at most,' Coen ordered. 'Kain is heading your way.'  
Kain nodded and sped up, leaving the group to aid his comrades.  
'Every thing's secure,' Blue Three reported. Kain arrived and aided us but we're fine.'  
'Good,' Coen replied. However, after he replied he could vaguely hear footsteps above him on the rocks. Somebody was following the two remaining riders of the Blue Team. Readying himself for battle he sped up even more to meet with Kain and the others. The sound of an arrow speeding towards him sounded and with a flick of his knife the arrow was split in two. 'Go!' Coen shouted to Blue Six who was fired upon too. 'I'll take care of them!'  
'Coen?' Kain's voice came over the radio. 'What's wrong?'  
'I'm under attack,' he replied.  
'On my way.'

**II**

There were even more arrows shot and Coen jumped of his horse, cutting the arrows in two as he went. As soon as he touched the ground he grabbed one of the smaller knifes and threw it towards the treetops, hitting one of the archers who fell down with a terrible yell, smacking down on the rock ground and lay motionless. One down, multiple enemies have been identified. The sound of a breaking tree stick behind him made him throw his second knife which also hit his target and the second archer fell down towards the ground, only to be stopped by some branches. Coen jumped towards the knife and got it, a little blood was on it but not much. He could hear footsteps moving away from him as Kain arrived.  
'Are you alright?' Kain asked him.  
'Naturally. They weren't that bright,' Coen replied. 'Another one!' He jumped over Kain to a little hill, drawing his main weapon and preparing to strike with it. Three enemies were facing him, weapons drawn and ready for battle. They were dressed in clothing and painted in colors Coen didn't recognized. Two of them came towards him while the leader stepped back. Coen faced them, ready to fight. The largest of the two raised his weapon and attacked, Coen faced the attack and defended himself by making the weapon bounce of, using the moment the other enemy was off his guard to strike him. The knife quickly went past his neck, leaving a deep and heavily bleeding injury. The warrior passed out immediately after being hit. The leader attempted to back off and commanded his fellow warrior to follow him. Coen looked at them, estimating their distance from him. He put his weapon back to his belt and got the two smaller knifes out. He turned around and threw them at his opponents. Both knifes made circles in the air and slashed the necks of the warriors similar to that of their comrade. Both fell down on the ground, unconscious.  
'This is Blue Leader, enemies are down. Continue the escort.'  
'Blue One here, copy that.'  
Coen quickly cleaned his weapons and sped to his horse, mounted it and rejoined Kain and the others.  
'The bus is nearing the hotel,' Kain said.  
'Good, they've made it save.'  
'Guess our enemies had more sense after all.'  
'It was planned out smartly,' Coen admitted. 'Luckily they didn't move very silently.'  
'Team Blue, this is Red Leader. I am in need of my final two members of the escort.'  
'On our way,' Kain replied. 'We'd better be on our way,' he told Coen.  
'Sure thing.'  
Both riders left their team and raced to catch up with the red team. The ride didn't take more then three minutes as both were already riding at the desired speed. 'Let's go!' Coen shouted to Martin.  
'Off we go!' Martin notified the driver of the bus.  
'Martin, be on your guard. We've engaged some enemies,' Coen said.  
'Copy.'  
Coen discovered he could sense that he was close to Marloes again. He could sense her presence same as he had sensed it on the hilltop. He knew she must have felt him too and was probably feeling most of her strength return. Any Templar close to his or her donor gains even more strength and automatically develops a strong bond with the one that gave him his blood.  
That's where it went wrong for us, Coen though. We got too close. I didn't expect the blood to manifest itself that strong in your body. The bond we shared got far to close to love. Real love. He could clearly recall the times he had kissed Marloes and even more clearly he could remember the times destiny took a turn for the worst as Marloes already had a relationship. Eventually they had both learned to suppress part of the effects the Templar blood had but their close bond remained.  
The female body, Coen sighed, why does it have to be that different? The blood had responded in a different way. Not only enhancing Marloes her fighting ability but also her womanly characteristics such as compassion and almost being able to read minds of those close to her. And then she got to close to him. They got to close to each other and it almost went wrong. It was never meant to be, Coen remembered himself. Then again, was it ever? Trust on your own strength was what his own master had taught him. I need to remember that. The strength is in me. I know it is. All I need to do is trust on it and I'll be alright.  
'Destination reached, good work everyone!' Martin said over the radio as he removed his headset and got off his horse. Kain and Coen did the same and Coen gave his horse to one of the Guardians that came walking towards them and offered to take it. He had barely turned around when he saw his classmates coming out of the bus, looking at the hotel in a similar way their previous guests had done.  
He could see the ones he knew looking at the building and the other Guardians. Not paying any attention to him. All but one. 'Coen!' Marloes cried out his name and ran towards him. She put out her arms and tightly hugged him as soon as she had reached him. Because of the amount of force she used when she hugged him they turned around on the spot. Swinging around as some couple that had just been reunited. Sadly, both knew this was not the case. Coen put his arms around her and felt the warmth of her body through the white shirt she wore. Hot tears dripped on his chest when Marloes put her face against it. She cried in his arms and pushed her body against his. 'I missed you so much,' she said with a high voice. 'It has been so hard.'  
'It's alright now.'  
'I was so afraid,' she cried. 'Afraid that you'd be dead.'  
'It's alright, I'm still alive.' Coen could feel all the eyes were looking at them as they stood there, safely holding each other to assure themselves they were really there.  
The Belgian students entered the compound and looked at the Dutch ones and at Coen and Marloes who were still embracing each other. Marloes loosened her grip a bit and Coen backed off a little, keeping her in his arms and looking at her face into her eyes. His blue eyes met those of Marloes and they both looked, searching and finding the suffering both had endured the past year. Coen released one hand and dried Marloes her tears. 'I'm glad you're doing fine,' he said.  
Marloes smiled at him. 'I'm glad to be back. Your presence feels so good.'  
They let loose of each other and as Marloes went for her luggage, Coen turned and faced his classmates. Two of his closest friends, Margreet and Marjolein we're looking at him. He walked to them. 'Hey.'  
'Hi,' Margreet replied. 'You've changed.'  
Coen smiled, looked at Margreet and they hugged. 'It's good to see you again,' she said.  
'I couldn't agree more,' he said.  
Coen looked at Marjolein. 'How have you been?' he asked her.  
'I don't know, alright I guess.' Marjolein her voice sounded strange.  
'What's wrong?'  
'Nothing. It's just...' Marjolein hesitated. 'Seeing you again. It's, it's...'  
'Never mind. I understand.'  
'You left so suddenly. Why, Coen? Why?' she asked him, sounding furious.  
'I had to.'  
'You had to leave us and worry about you all year?' she cried. 'An entire year? Do you have any idea how worried we were? Do you have any idea how many tears we cried and in what terrible state Marloes has been the entire year? Did you think of all that when you left us? When you left her to fight your little war?' She raised her hand and as she tried to slap him he grabbed hold of it. The power in it immediately disappeared and Marjolein looked at him with tears shining in her eyes and rolling over her cheeks. As Coen attempted to hug her she turned him down, went for her baggage and disappeared inside. Leaving the others outside.  
'That wasn't so bad no was it?' Kain said.  
'Could have been worse I guess,' Coen answered.  
'Marloes seemed happy to see you.'  
'Didn't expect otherwise.'  
'I did,' Martin said. 'She's a woman after all.'  
'Being close to me gives her strength because of the blood. She'll be wanting to stay close to me just because it makes her feel so good,' Coen replied, looking over at some of his classmates. Most of them were now inside the hotel to get their rooms.  
'So. What will we be doing?' Kain asked.  
'Nothing is scheduled till dinner,' Martin said.  
'I want to find out who those warriors where.' Coen looked at both Martin and Kain. 'Want to join me?'  
'I'll.' Martin said it confidently.  
'I think I'll stay here,' Kain said. 'I've been traveling around enough today. I want to check out our guests.'  
'That's fine. Have fun.'  
Coen and Martin turned around and went for the stables to get their horses.  
'I don't know who they where,' Martin said while he investigated the battleground. 'Only thing I can find is some blood and arrows.'  
Coen let himself fall out of the try he had been looking in. 'Nothing up there. They didn't leave a single trace.'  
'According to the radio logs it was a Baramtal warrior,' Martin said.  
Coen nodded. 'The warriors attacking me didn't wear those colors though. Maybe they weren't affiliated with each other.'  
'Some simple thugs maybe.' Martin ran for the hill and searched the ground. 'You made a nice hit, there is a lot of blood here.'  
Coen joined him and looked over his shoulder. 'The way they fought didn't suit Indians. They retreated after I had taken out one of them. Every tribe would have stayed and attempted to take me out.'  
'Let's close the subject then,' Martin said. 'They were some annoying thugs.'  
'Yeah, guess we can do that,' Coen agreed. 'So. What will we be doing next?'  
'Maybe we should be joining Kain on his quest.'  
Coen laughed. 'Helping him find the perfect match?'  
'Guess so.'  
Coen rolled his eyes. 'Let him take that Maria. She's annoying.'  
'And attractive with her blond hair,' Martin said.  
'Am not interested.'  
Martin looked at him. 'You weren't interested in Valentina at first either.'  
'That was different.'  
'She broke through your defenses. What makes you think this Maria can't do the same?'  
Coen looked at him, his face was a mask again. 'Because she's interested in me because of the way I look. Not because who I am or because what I do. Valentina sensed something about me and that's what got her to act. That's why Maria will fail.'  
Martin mounted his horse and headed for the hotel. Coen ran to his own and quickly joined him.  
'What about that friend of hers? Tess.'  
'What about her?'  
'Is she different?'  
'Obviously she is. She hasn't shown any interest in me, smart girl.'  
'She's a singer.'  
'I know.' Coen coughed and sniffed his nose. 'Tess Gaerthé, age 16, length 165cm born in Holland now lives abroad in Belgium.'  
'You did your research alright,' Martin complimented him. 'How much does she weighs?'  
Coen smiled. 'They don't put that on the Internet, strangely enough,' he said. 'I always do research when someone who has his or her information on the Internet visits us,' he added. 'Especially when they're "famous". You never know when it comes in handy.'  
'I guess you don't.'  
A silence fell between the two friends and each of them was lost in his own thoughts.  
Valentina, Coen thought. Another person that didn't want me to stay. She had cried and begged him to go with them. "Coen, I love you. Come with us, don't get killed here. It's meaningless." She hadn't understood it. Then again, none of them had. The true meaning of me staying here was unclear to them. Marloes had understood though. She didn't want him to stay but she understood why I had to. Why I had to stay in order to maintain security here after the battle. Valentina had had ended it all at that point. He could still clearly recall it. It was a warm evening in June, the evening before the group would head back. Valentina and himself had been walking around the farm, enjoying the beautiful weather. His injuries had healed again and the battle lay one month behind them. Valentina and him had agreed to see each other again together with the group that had been in the hotel during the battle. The plan was to go back to Holland with the group and to prepare for his pre-exam year. Only it didn't went the way he intended.  
'I'm sorry, Coen,' Valentina said. 'I just can't do it.'  
'Can't do what?' he looked at her red painted hair and into her blue eyes.  
'Keep this up,' she said. Her voice sounding soft. 'It's just to much.'  
'But I'll be joining you, I'll be going back.'  
Valentina hesitated. 'I know. I just feel I can't cope with it. The battle showed me a side of you I'd never seen before. The side of the warrior in you and..' Valentina waited. 'And that parted scared me off. I wasn't used to that side, I feared it.'  
'I told you about it. I, I...' Coen didn't know what to tell her as he had felt her slipping away. It was like they were holding hands and he could feel hers slip away, unable to tighten his grip and keep her hands safely in his own.  
'I'm really sorry, Coen. It just wouldn't work out between us. I tried but I couldn't. I'm sorry.' Valentina got up and looked at him. 'Goodbye,' she said as she turned around and left him. Leaving him shocked and sad.  
'Coen?' Martin looked at him.  
Coen shook his head as if he had just woken up and returned to the real world. 'I'm sorry. What did you say?'  
'I asked you if we'll be doing anything special tonight,' Martin said.  
Coen shook his head again. 'No. The campfire I guess. Always good for a first night.'  
'Yeah, true. That'll be fun then.'  
The campfire meant making a couple of fires and making sure there was enough to eat and to drink. It allowed the students to rest and get to know each other. The funny thing was they usually did it two times in one stay. The first time most of the guest were in their own groups at different fires while the second time only one large fire was needed.  
'I think so,' Coen replied. 'Not many of them will make it through the night without falling asleep though.'  
Martin started laughing. 'It'll be fun to see all those rough boys falling asleep because they're so exhausted.'  
'How many relationships have we started because of that?' Coen wondered.  
'Many. Girls like the weaker side in a man I guess. Triggers some kind of instinct.'  
'And men don't want to show it because of that same thing although they kind of enjoy the attention,' Coen added. 'Yeah, I know.'  
'I'll be preparing for a good laugh then.'  
'Most of the Guardians will. They've earned it too as they did a fine job today.'  
Martin nodded. 'As always.'  
He looked at the digital watch he wore around his left arm. 'We'd better be heading back,' he said. 'It's almost half past five. Dinner will be ready in half an hour.'  
'Lets head back then,' Coen agreed.  
Both got their horses to run back but they still reached the farm only five minutes before the dinner was ready. On the main compound tables were already set up and most of the students were already sitting at them enjoying some of the food. Kain was sitting with some male but mostly female students, making jokes and laughing. 'Look who we have there,' he said. 'You're late!'  
'We're not late,' Martin replied. 'Lets get this very clear. You're early.'  
'Five minutes boys, hurry up,' Katrina told them as she walked outside. Kain laughed at them and Coen looked at him as if he wanted to warn him not to make fools out of them. Both Coen and Martin released their horses from what they'd been carrying and released them into the grass. Both turned around and went for the table. They sat down close to Kain.  
Kain looked at them and smiled. 'Found anything?'  
'Nothing special,' said Martin.  
'Shadows and dust,' Coen added.  
'That ain't much,' Kain said looking at his plate that was almost empty. 'Excuse me, I'll be getting a second,' he said.  
'Suit yourself,' Coen replied as he picked up a piece of meat that was on his plate and ate it. He thankfully took the glass of water Martin handed him and emptied it at once. 'Thanks.'  
'You're welcome.'  
Everyone around them was enjoying their meal which had a good quality. The chefs usually got compliments on their food from both the guests and the Guardians. The people in the kitchen had experience with preparing food for hungry people as they also provided food for sick and injured Guardians that returned from battle. Their food tasted excellent and was very healthy too.  
'I really need to compliment Cheff on this meal.' Martin leaned back, looking completely satisfied.  
'You should indeed.' Kain got up. 'I'm going for dessert. Can I get you guys anything?'  
'No thanks.'  
'Coen?' Kain looked at him.  
'Nah, thanks though.'  
Kain left for the table with the deserts on it and passed Maria. They smiled to each other as they passed and on his way back Kain looked at the table at which she was eating and talking to Tess and her other friends.  
'What have you been up to?' Coen asked Kain as he sat down.  
He smiled. 'I was busy stealing your girlfriend, mate.'  
'Nice work then. Let me be the first to thank you.' Coen got up and shook hands with Kain.  
'Were are you going?' he asked.  
'For a walk.' Coen left the tables and walked round the farm. Enjoying being alone for a moment he calmly breathed and enjoyed the environment and the beautiful yet peaceful weather. He looked over the fields where the horses were walking and resting. Another field had training equipment on it that was used to train the Guardians. Flowers were growing in the fields were the horses hadn't walked yet.

**III**

A gentle breeze touched his skin and made him walk for a little hill on the farmyard. A couple of trees made it a pleasant place to be as he sat down in the shade and closed his eyes. His breath slowed down and he entered a state of calm thoughts, away from what had happened that day. As he sat there, his senses increased. He could hear the birds and other animals around him. The noises they made and how they flew around him. He could also hear the footsteps that approached him. By the way she walked he knew it was a woman.  
'I already thought you might be here,' Marloes said.  
Coen opened his eyes and looked at her. She stood before him, still wearing the white shirt and long, blue jeans. She he taken her weapon too, it was hanging on her belt. The knife in its white holder. Marloes smiled and sat down next to him.  
'Are you feeling better?' he asked her.  
'Yes,' she replied. 'It's good being close to you again. My strength is returning.'  
Both remained silent and sat next to one another, each enjoying the company of the other. 'It has been hard.' Marloes spoke after a long silence. 'Being without you. I have been feeling terrible all year.'  
Coen said nothing and just looked at her. His eyes going over her body until he met her eyes. 'It was difficult. It was...' Marloes her voice broke as she sat even closer to him and allowed her head to rest at his chest. Tears dripped down again. 'I'm sorry,' she said. 'It's just that I didn't expect to see you again. But I could sense you right away. From the moment the escort started.'  
'Kain and I went looking for you,' Coen told her.  
Marloes nodded. 'I know.' Her voice was sounding softer now. 'I sensed your presence. It was like being back home. Returning from a long journey. I had almost forgotten how it felt.'  
'It was back for me right away too,' whispered Coen. 'I recognized it right away.'  
'Tell me about the year. How has it been?' he asked her.  
'Hard, mostly,' Marloes replied. 'Not only for me. For everyone. Did you ever notice how much noise you actually make in the class? Everyone was silent. The classes became more boring. Man, it was terrible.'  
'Marjolein told me you cried a lot.'  
'I did,' answered Marloes. 'I wasn't the only one though. Maybe Marjolein missed you more then I did.'  
'She seemed furious.'  
'Are you getting fooled by that?' Marloes asked him.  
Coen laughed a bit and shook his head. 'No, of course not.'  
'We all missed you, Coen. When you decided to stay here I knew I was in for a rough year. But it was even worse then I could have imagined. I never quite realized how much I depend on the strength our blood band gives me.' Marloes looked at the scars at Coen's upper arm and her hand went to her own upper arm, touching the scars that were there. 'I never quite realized how well it made me feel. My volleyball season has been terrible. I trained like shit and I felt awful.'  
Coen thought that over for a while. 'You didn't train like shit,' he said. 'You trained with your normal abilities again.'  
'I guess so,' Marloes said. 'All I know is that it felt awful.'  
Both fell silent again and looked at the sky that was blue with hardly any clouds. Marloes breathed out slowly and looked at Coen who sat against the tree with his eyes closed. 'What happened to you?' she asked. 'What have you been up to this past year?'  
Coen remained silent for a time. Marloes did not say anything but just looked at him, waiting till he'd say something.  
'I've been busy reestablishing order here, mostly,' Coen said. 'Fought some more battles while you were gone. Especially with the Madar as they weren't keen on retreating from our territory.' He let out a small sigh before he continued. 'It was a whole different experience to be part of the assaulting force.'  
'You managed.' Marloes removed her head from his chest and looked at him.  
Coen nodded to her and smiled. 'I had to. They needed me as a leader. I've been acting like that, most of the time. Didn't spend much time here. I was at the Indian encampment mostly. I can sense that the Guardians are being drawn towards Kain more and more as they see him as their leader while the Katari are being drawn to me.'  
'Isn't that what you want?'  
Coen hesitated. 'I am not sure. I know they want me as the successor. If the leader, Hungry Bear, dies they want me to take over. Especially after his son died. His daughter wants me to take on the role of her father and so does he.'  
Marloes gazed at him. 'Will you do it?'  
'I will have to, I guess,' Coen replied. 'These people are my family. This place became my home and the people here are my relatives. I owe them.' He fell quiet for a moment and repeated himself. 'I owe them more then I can ever repay.'  
'And how about a relationship?' Marloes asked him.  
'What do you mean?' Coen looked amazed.  
'Did you meet someone?'  
'No.' Coen's reply was harsh again. 'I didn't feel the need either.'  
Marloes stroked his hair, for a moment it looked like he was about to tell her not to but he allowed it. 'You're still sad about what happened. There's no need to deny it, I can feel it. Let go.'  
'I already have. It's just that I don't feel the need to repeat what has happened.'  
'You know it won't.'  
Coen sighed again. 'Marloes, listen. You already had a relationship when you got the blood. I did not. This blood is what keeps me from finding someone I love. I cannot ask anyone to endanger themselves for me or to love me.'  
'But if they are willing to?'  
'I am a warrior. That is my fate.' Coen got up and looked at Marloes. 'That's just the way it is,' he said.  
'You know that's rubbish.' Marloes got up too.  
Coen looked at her, his face was harsh again after the emotion it had expressed a few moments ago. 'Maybe I will later on. But now, this is how I look at it. My destiny is filled with battle and I won't ask anyone to share it with me.'  
He looked at Marloes and turned around, preparing to walk away. 'I'm glad you're doing fine,' he said. 'I really missed you.'  
'I missed you too,' she replied. 'I'm sorry but I really want to get some rest.'  
Coen smiled. 'I understand. I'll see you at the campfire tonight.'  
'See you then.' Marloes smiled too and as Coen walked for the fields she went for her own room in order to get some rest.  
Coen set off for the fields, he was really glad to have seen Marloes again and to know she was doing well. Yet there was something that troubled him. After not seeing her for so long there was a danger that the feelings of old days could return. Clearly recalling what had happened in the past he swore to himself to prevent that. The advise of his master still in his mind. "Stay strong for the both of you. One can stop the other."  
His master had expected something strange would happen, he hadn't quite known what though. 'The blood is doing something else with her,' Coen told his master.  
The old man looked at his apprentice who was almost ready to succeed him. 'What?' he asked.  
'She's being troubled by emotions. The Templar blood takes some time getting used to but after the moment of hyper activeness we've all experienced something else happened too. She's much sharper now. Almost if she can ready my mind.' Coen sat down, facing his master who looked at him, remaining silent to encourage him to go on. 'And I'm feeling attracted to her again,' Coen said.  
'Ah. Again?' his master beamed at him as he was trying to look the deepest of his soul.  
'I have felt it before, years ago,' Coen replied. 'But it's coming back. Even worse, she is feeling attracted to me too while she already has a relationship. Last night, we kissed and it almost got out of hand.'  
His master nodded. 'I see your problem.'  
'How do I control it?' Coen asked him.  
His master got up and walked through the room they were sitting in. 'Your case is unique,' he said. 'There has never been a female Templar before. I can only offer advice.'  
'Advice is what I seek.'  
'Meditate, control your feelings and find a way to restrict your emotions.'  
Coen looked at him, stunned and amazed. 'That's it? I could have thought of that myself.'  
'You are not close to catching up with me, Fights as a Wolf.'  
'Guess so. I'll do what you told me. Thanks.'  
'My pleasure. Good luck with her training. Do you think you can manage?'  
'Of course I can, you've trained me well. I'll train her just as well. She has talent.'  
His master stood up. 'Then,' he said slowly. 'I must be off again. Best of luck, Fights as a Wolf. Best of luck.'  
'Thank you,' Coen replied as he stood up to assist his master. 'Take care.'  
'You too, I'll see you soon.' His master said as he mounted his black horse, similar to Coen's. 'Good luck and see you soon.'  
'Take care.' Coen turned around and went inside again.

**IV**

With a shock he got back on his feet, something had disturbed his rest although he could not see what it was. 'Didn't mean to scare you,' Martin said. 'I thought you were awake.'  
'I was,' Coen replied. 'At least, I thought I was.' He noticed it had been getting darker. Have I slept, he wondered. I can't have.  
Martin looked at him as he walked towards him. 'We're almost ready to light the fires,' he said. 'Marloes said you'd meet her there so I figured I'd go and find you.'  
'Appreciated.' Coen got back to his feet and followed Martin to the main compound. Most of the students had gathered there to witness the lighting of the fires. Three large piles of wood had been made and as Coen and Martin approached them, they were lit.  
'I always enjoy this sight.'  
'It's better to be closer to it,' Coen said as he walked past his friend and went for one of the fires. He walked past the Guardians who were setting up tables for food and drinks. His own clock told him it was already nearing eight and darkness was falling around them. The Guardians had set up the tables in no time and Coen went to help them. He got himself some cans and cups and put them on the table. Soon the students went to the tables to get them drinks. There was coffee and tea, chocolate milk and under the tables were alcoholic drinks for the hours to come.  
Martin and Coen both got themselves a cup of coffee and went for one of the fires where they sat down. 'Finally, I'm down.' Martin relaxed as soon has he sat down on a tree-trunk. Coen nodded and stared into the fire as he nipped from his coffee. The hot substance fell down into his stomach and made him feel warm inside. 'How was it like to see your classmates again?' Martin asked him. 'Did it make you feel sad?'  
'Not really.' Coen took another sip from his coffee and looked at Martin. 'It felt good to be honest. I missed some of them.'  
'I can imagine that.' Martin emptied his cup with a last sip and put it next to him on the ground. Around them, more students had sat down and were talking to each other. Belgian and Dutch students had mixed a little and most were talking in groups ranging from six to fifteen students. The Guardians had joined some of these groups although most sat together and discussed the day with each other.  
'I guess it will take a couple of hours before you can start your fun,' Coen said as he looked at Martin. 'The little boys aren't tired enough.'  
'Yet,' Martin added. Looking around and smiling at some people when the saw him look.  
'I guess we'll get in touch with them soon.'  
Coen nodded. 'Tomorrow,' he said. 'When we start showing them everything here.'  
'I am sure you can show them a lot.'  
'Guess so. I know enough to show them.'  
Martin tried to sound tired as he replied: 'I really won't be able to join, Coen. I'm tired.' He fell of the tree-trunk and laughed as he got up again.  
Coen smiled. 'You aren't such a good actor.'  
'Lucky me I don't need to be.' Martin got up. 'I'm off to get another drink,' he said. 'Want some too?'  
'Yeah, thanks,' Coen answered him. As Martin left him he emptied his cup and stared into the red and yellow flames that slowly consumed the wood. His face became lighter and darker as the flames lit and darkened it. Coen's face was a mask again and it did not betray thought as he started into the bright flames.


End file.
